Asdftalia
by IhugNico
Summary: A short one-shot based on the asdf movies. Please R&R!


England walked up to America's house and knocked on the door. America opened it and blinked, "Oh, 'sup?"

England smiled, holding out a pie. "I made you a pie!"

America gasped, grinning, "Oh boy! What flavor?"

England glared at him, "Pie flavor…"

**_*MAGIC UNICORN FLIES BY*_**

Prussia laughed, "AHAHAHA! THEY SAID I COULD NEVER TEACH A LLAMA TO DRIVE!"

Suddenly he heard a loud "BAAA!" And Prussia turned around to see his llama driving toward a cliff.

Prussia's eyes widened and he put his hand out, "NO LLAMA! NO!"

**_*Germany* HETALIA!_**

Romano glared at a potato with a face sitting by him, suddenly he yelled, "DIE POTATO!"

The potato looked at him and screamed, "NUUUU!" Before Romano stepped on it.

**_*America* HETALIA!_**

England was sitting on a rock when France came up, "Hey, England-"

He was interrupted when England punched him in the face.

France yelped, "AH! DUDE, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

England punched the air, "LEVEL UP!"

**_*Italy* HETALIA!_**

America grinned looking at the doughnut he was holding, "Oh boy! I can't wait to eat this doughnut!"

Just then Russia walked up, smiling, "Yes you can…"

America frowned, staring at the doughnut. "Oh, I think you're right…"

**_*Canada* Hetalia…_**

Italy ran in to Germany's house, "KITTEN FIGHT!"

Germany turned to him and held up his arms, "NO! WAIT! I'M ALLERGIC TO ADORABLENESS!"

Just as he said that, Italy threw a kitten at his face. It looked at Germany, "Mew?"

Germany smiled, "Aww…" And promptly died.

**_*Switzerland*_****_HETALIA!_**

America walked out of the U.N. building and groaned, "WHO PARKED THEIR CAR ON MY CHEESEBURGER!"

Poland walked up, "Like, I did."

America glared at him and for a moment and growled before exploding.

**_*Austria* HETALIA!_**

Prussia stared at Germany, "PFFT! Screw gravity!" Before floating up.

It was then Germany released his inner Italy.

**_*Bulgaria* HETALIA!_**

Kid America giggled as England walked up and pinched his nose, "Got your nose!"

Just then Germany broke down the door, "LOOK OUT, HE'S GOT A NOSE!"

**_*Russia* HETALIA!_**

Bulgaria ran into Romania's house screaming, "DUDE! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! MY TIE IS EVIL AND IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

Romania stared at him, before scooting away slowly. Bulgaria whimpered and stared after him with a hurt expression before looking down at his tie, "Please don't hurt me…"

His tie laughed evilly, "Mwahahaha…"

**_*England* HETLAIA!_**

Italy blinked; pressing a large red button marked "USELESS BUTTON" in bold letters. He waited for a moment; nothing happened. "Ve~?"

**_*Romano* HETALIA!_**

A lady screamed as she battled to get her purse back from a ninja that was actually Japan.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BEING ROBBED!" The woman (who was actually China, therefore not really a woman) screamed.

America jumped in with a Superman cape on, "HAHAHA! DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE YOU!" He punched the air, "TREE POWERS ACTIVATE!" and then he turned into a tree.

**_*Norway* HETALIA!_**

Italy was eating pasta when out of nowhere, Germany ran up and knocked the pasta bowl out of his hand and putting it on the table and started punching it.

Italy yelped and stared at him, "DOITSU! DOITSU! VEE~! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I AM PUNCHING YOUR PASTA!" Germany yelled.

Italy continued to yell at him while trying to pull him away.

**_*Belarus* Hetaliaaaa…_**

Bulgaria walked up to Romania,"Hey, Romania, check out my new dog!"

Romania smiled, "Hey, zat's really cool, Bulgaria…" Then he looked down and his eyes widened and he growled, "HEY, VAIT! ZHERE'S NO DOG!"

Bulgaria looked at him, and growled/shouted, "OOOOOAAAHHHH!"

Romania growled and did the same thing, "OOOOOAAAHHHH!"

Until they were both OOOOOAAAHHHH-ing at each other.

**_*France* HETALIA!_**

England smiled at America, "Now, Alfred, don't touch that cactus!"

America blinked and magically floated and stuck himself to the cactus. England stared at him for a moment, "YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"

**_*Liechtenstein* HETALIA!_**

America walked in, "Yo! Check it out, dude, I'm using the internet!" He touched a key on the keyboard and a magic rainbow shot out of the screen.

England grinned, putting his hand on his hips, "I'm using a book!" He touched the page on his book and nothing happened. He frowned "Aww…"

**_*Japan* HETARIA!_**

Germany walked in and his eyes widened, "Prussia, why is my dog on fire?"

Prussia ran in and did a weird movement, "BUY ME MORE BEER!"

**_*Hungary* HETALIA!_**

Romano glared at the potato next to him, "DIE POTATO!"

Just then the *gangsta* potato took out a gun and pointed it at him, "Not today!"

**_*China* HETALIA!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


End file.
